The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG19411’. ‘KLEDG19411’ originated from a spontaneous whole plant mutation in a greenhouse of the commercial variety ‘KLEDG12163’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,707) found in May 2016 in Japan.
In September 2016, ‘KLEDG19411’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart Germany. ‘KLEDG19411’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Latina, Italy via vegetative stem cuttings.